


Where The Heart Is

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara takes Finn home. </p><p>Follows on from "Girls Gone Wild"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

Sara had been glad when Julie Finlay, Finn, her Finn, came back to work. All the same when she had seen how nervous Finn was about going home alone she had made a decision. She would go with her. She knew what it was to be afraid of being alone, her parents had taught her fear, it had been Catherine, then Finn, who taught her how to be brave. Finn needed her now and she was not going to let her down. She had waited until she was sure nobody else was hovering around, then moved in. She could see, and hear, Julie fiddling with her bag, she had done much the same the last four times she had worked. 

"So... still not dealing so well then?"

"No."

Sara had smiled slightly. 

"Come on... you'll just stay with me."


End file.
